


Clean

by Panda_potato98



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fake Friendship, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Sorry but Jooheon is bad, Suicide Attempt, drunk, lost control, sorry but not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_potato98/pseuds/Panda_potato98
Summary: Maya liked having control... she liked using her planner even though most called it lame, she liked the fact she knew what was to come next.The one thing she knew she would never have control in is College Partys. There was so much drinking and unmentionables that made people do things unplanned. Meaning she never went to one.. well actually once but she took one look and said hell no..So in her two soon to be third year she always made excuse not to go.But soon all her excuse were to stupid and receptive. She had no choice but to go.With the begging and pleading of her friends... yes finally said yes to the night that would one day name the WORST nights of her life.~Suggestion welcome~





	1. 2 days before

Maya Lim

Age:20 (almost 21 in late april)

Major: Photography/Film

-In her late Second year meaning she's almost done with finals.

-Has two happy and in love parents.

-Only child

-Seokjin is like her real brother tho. (They've know each other forever)

-Likes being in control.

-Would rather be home with a good book or studying than party.

-She got her love for cooking from her mother.

Kim Seokjin

Age:24

Major: Singing/Intruments (He's like a prodigy)

-Late third year but finished his finals early.

-Parent love each other and alway travel.

-Only child.

-Maya is like his younger sister.

-Goes with the flow.

-Warm.

-Has Blonde hair bc Maya dared him if the Lit Major confessed. (He didn't think Namjoon liked hi like that. Maya did)

-Learned to cook from Maya's mom.

Jeon Jungkook

Age:20

Major: Photography/Art

-Has an older brother

-From Busan

-Shy/Introvereted

-Strawberry blonde hair & has lots of tattoos from his Suga Hyung he grew up with.

-A little shit once you get to know him.

Kim Namjoon

Age: 23

Major: Literature Minor:classical Poetry 

-Younger Brother (Taehyung)

-Usually Calm and collected but get rowdy around his friend circle.

-Breaks everything around him.

-Know English and Japanese

-Has silver hair

Kim Taehyung

Age: 21

Major: Art

-1 Older brother (Namjoon)

-Bright and loves to love people

-Dosen't know what personal space is.

-Boyfriends with J-hope aka Hoseok.

-Hates math.

-Has Lilac hair.

Jung Hoseok

Age: 23

Major: Dancing/Composing

-One sister (Jung Dawon and she might be in the story much later)

-The literal sun.

-Practices or with his bf all the time.. 

-Taehyung is Boyfriend of 6 months.

-Love's math.

-Has brown hair.

Park Jimin

Age: 21

Major: Dancing/Singing (That's how he met Hoseok and he introduced him to everyone)

-One younger brother (Park Jihyun and he might make a brief show but idk)

-Mochi

-PRACICE PRACTICE PRACTICE (One time it took Seokjin, Tae and hoseok to leave the studio at 2am)

-Single and is okay with that because dancing is his life rn.

-Has black hair (No way in hell is take of it)

Min Yoongi (Suga)

Age: 23

NOT IN COLLEGE

-Tattooist and a good one at that.

-Has a family but disowned him after he dropped out of college to pursue Tattooing.

-Seems cold but actually one the kindest guys you can meet.

-Love sleeping and sketching.

-Is in a relationship with Leo aka Taekwoon for 3 and a half years now.

-Has black hair (His scalp starting to become to dry).

Jung Taekwoon (Leo)

Age:24

Graduated and owns his company where he produces.

-Three older sister and is very close with his family.

-Seems cold but actually very warm.

-Loves cuddling.

-has Loved yoongi ever since he first laid eyes on him.

-Has black hair.

_**MORE TO BE ADDED** _


	2. What did I get myself into?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haekyon somehow convinces her to come to his party to celebrate his last year.

"Please"

"No"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE"

"I'm going to say the same thing Taekwoon said when you asked him out 4 times... NO" I hissed at him.

"Come on Maya, you never go to any parties and your started you 2nd year" He pleaded.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned back my Literature textbook, "PLEASEEEEEE, It's my last year. I promise you won't have ever hear from me again" he pouted staring at me.

"Okay let me get this straight. You. will. not. bother. me for the rest of the year if I go to this stupid party" I stated.

He nodded rapidly and it made think.  _Haekyon has always been on my ass since math freshman since we shared one class because he failed that class twice and this_ _was his third time taking it. I was acing it and he noticed that three months in and begged for notes ever since. FOR EVERY SINGLE CLASS. He asked for one class I wasn't even taking._

I smiled at the thought of a Haekyon free life, "Fine".

"Wait seriously" 

I nodded and hugged me but I pushed him off, "It's whatever dude" I grumbled.

"Since this is your first party, there are gonna be rules".

I looked at amused, "Rules?."

"Rule No.1 You have to stay for three hours-"

"How will you even know-"

"I have security for every party since what happened last year-"

"What happen-"

"Rule no.2 You have to actually interact with people. no.3 you must dress to impress. That should it."

"Dress to impress? Like how"

"Seokjin will help you"

"Wait, who's all going?"

"Mainly senior's and your whole crew"

"My crew" I laughed at the name.

"Y'know. Seokjin, Namjoon, Jimin, Suga, J-hope and taehyung" He listed off.

I sipped on my iced coffee, "And how are they my crew?."

"Well... you guys always hangout and are all kinda popular because... you're all legends in your major's"

I hummed and looked at the clock, "Shit, I'm late for Lit."

"DON'T FORGET! IT'S ON FRIDAY AT 7PM" He yelled after.

_what the hell did I get myself into?!_


	3. I feel like a birthday cake

Three words.....Sweaty, hot and disgusting which is how I would describe this stupid party. I had been here 3 hour and 2minutes. I already wanted to go back home. It wasn't even the party that was making me unfordable... it was what I'm wearing or what Seokjin oppa picked.

It was a skin dress that showed my body with heels that made me grimace every 1.2 seconds. But in comparison, the clothes paled to the makeup. Seokjin somehow got Jimin to do my make up (He was basically a makeup guru) besides practicing. Now it looks great and everything but I can't help feel my skin begging to breathe.

As I gripped my red cup in the corner of the dance floor I saw Haekyon come over with a bright smile, "Heyyyyyy"

I nodded at him and looked back towards the grinding couples. Everyone seemed to have someone tonight, well besides me. Even Jimin had someone he was grinding on.. Some dude with colorful hair... I sighed and made my way to the kitchen to freshen up my drink..

As I grabbed a coke and rum,,.  _what the hell.._ I grabbed the vodka and poured in more than plenty.. And took a swing.

"Stressed?" A voiced asked.

I turned to joke looking dude, "Yeah. I'm not really party person."

He laughed and held out his hand, "My name is Jooheon. Lee Jooheon. 4th year majoring in football/Business."

I took his hand, "Maya. Lim Maya. Photography/Art" I sipped on my vodka.

"Ohhh so your one of those"

"One of what?"

"Y'know, those girls who love the earth, live in a studio apartment, wears fake glasses and is a coffee lover even tho you actually hate it" he quoted with his figures.

I slammed my drink down and glared at him, "Actually asshole, I shared an apartment with best friend, love tea, I love my burgers and only wear glasses because I have awful vision. Don't assume things about a girl you meant 10 minute ago" I hissed and stomped away. It might've been the alcohol bumping through my vein but I felt 20 different emotion run throw me in a matter of second. 

As I sat on the stairs and I realized the vodka bottle was still in my hand but my cup wasn't.  _fuck it. what do i have to lose_. I took a swing out of the bottle and felt my throat burn.

_FUCK..._

I looked and the clock and whined.

_I still have 43 more minutes till I can leave._


	4. It all goes down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happen's...  
> This may be triggering to some people with dramas of rape and graphic violence.  
> You have been warned so take the precautions you need too.  
> Also for any MONSTA X fan's, I have nothing against Jooheon or any of the other members.

"Your drunk" Hoseok stated laughing a my giggling form.

"Yeppppp, and you mister are at fault" I point at him.. I think... everything is fuzzy....

He held my shoulders to keep me still, "your in no shape to drive home, you can stay in my room."

I gave him a pedo face, "You meannnnn."

He turned red at statement, "Nooo, I'll sleep else where. Alcohol make you so weird."

I hummed and he should to me to the second floor, "There should be water in the mini fridge" He confirmed to himself.

As he opened the door and I dived straight on the bed I heard him shuffle, "Wha you doin hot stuff" I turned him trying look sexy and failing miserably..

He laughed at my position, I was on my side with my hand on my hip trying smolder... He walked on to me and handed me a water... "Drink this, it'll make you feel less horrible tomorrow."

I took a gulp and already sobering up a bit, "Thank you hobi, your the best" I shot him a smile and a thumbs up.

Laughing at me again, "You really loose up when your drunk, I've been trying to get you to call me hobi for forever" he sat at the edge of the bed.

I cuddled into the bed and sighed. Once he noticed I was falling asleep, he slipped out the door but not before slipping off my heels....

_Don't you dare Mrs.Lulu... You may be a unicorn but you can't eat my cakeeee... especially when it red velvet which is me fav----_

I felt my myself being out my peaceful sleep only to see a man above..

"What the hell-" 

"You say anything bitch and I'll cut your throat" a vaguely familiar voice yelled.

I felt my eyes tear my as I felt his hand go place I only wanted one person to go.....

"P-please-"  I felt my scalp yanked which only beg harder.... 

"I SAID SHUT UP BITCH!!! DO YOU THINK I WAS FUCKING ASKING" 

I felt is hands go around my neck and make it impossible for me to breathe, "You say anything else, I will go fucking downstairs and beat the shit out of all your little besties" I felt him whisper again hair.

His hands left my neck and I couldn't help feel a little released until felt them on my hip...

"I'm show you a great time" he ripped off my panties and pull down my tube top to reveal my bare chest.

He chuckled darkly, "You got ready for me huh? you act like a prude but are actually a slut huh Maya?" I felt myself go numb as knew what was to come.

"ANSWER ME BITCH?" I heard him unbuckle his belt but nothing prepared for what to come next.

I felt leather of his belt against my sensitive body and cried out in pain, "Namjooooonnnn hellppppp"

_Please help me, help me wake up.. help me wake so we go to our favorite library... Jimin_ _pls, I'll even learn some your dance moves... Seokjin oppa... I want your confronting presence again-_

"DID YOU HEAR ME?! OR ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF" another lash came down on and continues until I felt more numb I've every felt...

"Y-e-yes"

"What" he bent down to me.

"Yes-s" I felt my voice become harsh from the screaming. the room vibrated from the music. 

"Finally, you little slut. Y'know---- I've had my eye on you for a long ass time. This would've probably happened earlier if just left damn cave and came to a party. But it's okay. Because so far" I felt is breath hit my cheek as I turned my head away from him- "It's been so fucking worth it" he trailed his lips across my jaw...

He grinned down into and his hardness scared me... it was going to hurt... it was going to rip me apart.... this was my first time. 

As he threw his pants off and positioned himself, "You ready babe" He laughed.

As he sunk in me, I felt myself being ripped and he no mercy as he started pounding in me without a care.... 

"No no nO plsssss" I cried as I tried everything but he only hit me till I was knock out..........

The next time I woke up, he was gone, it was quiet and everything hurt.....

I grabbed phone that must've fallen on the floor as soon as hoseok brought in but my legs gave in as soon as I tried to stand. so I crawled despite the aching everywhere and dialed the only person I knew I could trust right now..

"S-seokjin poppa" I cried.

"Maya? hey, I heard from Hoseok that your stayed in room last night. But I'm coming over with breakfast-"

I felt sobs rack my body as I heard, "Maya, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I'm in Hoseoks room and I need the hospital"

"I'll be there in 5, don't hand up. Just keep talking me" I heard say scared.

"S-Oks'

I talked to him for exactly 5 minutes before I heard a knock.

"Maya? Seokjin Hyung called me-" As he entered and saw the state of me he froze.

"w-A-WHAT HAPPENED?" He yelled and I felt tear rise in my eyes.

He was pushed aside and seokjin came into view panting, "W-aht-" He looked my and rushed over.

"Do you need help up? Do you want to carry you? What hospital would you prefer? Namjoon's in the car waiting" he rushed out.

I felt myself smile at his anxiousness, "Can you carry me? I don't think I can walk. And any hospital is fine" I saw his face harden when I said I couldn't walk.

But I heard nothing from him while he covered my with one of his extra jackets as he picked me up and took me to the hospital. Namjoon was shocked when he saw my state and he gripped the steering wheel so hard I saw his knuckles go white. 

When entered the hospital with Seokjin poppa carrying me, they offered me a wheel chair while we there. As the rape kit was being done, seokjin stayed with me since I could stand and for moral support while Namjoon waited outside.

Afterwards, they put me in a room because my injuries would take awhile to heal. My arm was basically broke, neck severely bruised, 4 broke ribs, cut everywhere, my scalp with also had hair missing, bruising everywhere and lastly I had been hurt a lot down there. When Seokjin and Namjoon heard they nearly broke down outside the hospital room. A cop  came and asked what happened.. Luckily with my great memory... I remembered a lot...   _notice the sarcasm_....

"Are the others coming?" I asked. My voice was rough and was going to be for a while.

Seokjin turned to me with puffy red eyes, "If you want them to be honey" he assured and I nodded giving him a weak smile.

He turned to Namjoon, "They're on their way. I just texted them"


	5. I failed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin's POV

I've always been there for Maya as she has always been their for me... Yes, we had our difference but in the end.... we were there for each other through all the drama, break ups, laughter, joy  and everything inbetween.. We always protected one another.. So when she called me crying, I went to her.. But nothing prepared me for this.. 

When I saw her she looked like someone tried to break her on purpose... all the bruises, scratches, blood and tries almost break right there but I knew I needed to be her rock through it all.. We had a system that lasted all the years. If she wanted to be weak, I had to be her rock and not break as her for me.. That worked for us... So I scooped her and did as she asked. I held her hand through it all and I will continue to do so...

I felt some shake me and I opened my eyes see Namjoon, "Jinnie, babe, I brought you some food from home" he whispered trying not to wake Maya.

I gave him a weak smile and then turned to Maya snoozing away, "Joonie?"

I felt his arms wrap around me, "Hmm?"

"Is it--- it was my fault wasn't it?" I chocked out..

he cradled my face "no no no no babe, this was NOT your fault. You couldn't have know this was going to happen."

"But-"

"But nothing" he said in a stern voice.

I nodded and cried until I fell asleep.

**Maya's POV**

"He an angel sometimes" I spoke as I heard Seokjin's breathes even out.

"Maya? When did you- How much did you hear?" Namjoon asked.

"Enough to know your a great boyfriend. And the best one to Seokjin in my opinion" I glanced at him smiling.

I saw him blush, "Thanks, I honestly don't know how I got so lucky tho" He brushed some hair out Seokjin's face making him shuffle more into his chest.

"Y'know I was saving up to move out" 

"Why? I thought you love living with him" he said.

I sighed, "I do, I do. It's just... You and him have been talking about moving together right?" I asked.

"Wha- who did you-" 

"The walls aren't the thickest and Seokjin does have a loud voice" i laughed at his flustered expression..

"But still you don't-"

"Yes, I do. I been best friend with Seokjin since I can remember and he always talked about living with his true love. And judging the way you two look at each other, I see you guys do just that."

"But you don't have to move out."

"Yes, yes I do. For you guys to truly do that, I need to leave. I've been saving money and I'm looking at some studios with my dad. Seokjin doesn't know so don't tell him."

"Why are you telling me this?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I was planning to tell planning to move in two months or so but since I can't work for awhile now. I gonna have to bother you for a least another 7 months or so" I said.

"Umm ok"

"And I swear if you tell anyone this I will chop your fucking dick off. Seokjin would try to persuade me out of it and I already made up my mind"


	6. I'm not broken, just cracked...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya's dad comes home.

"MAYA" a voice yelled.

"Dad?" I said confused.

The door ripped open to panting, sweaty man "Dad, what are you-"

"Seokjin--- called me-- he said" he heaved..

I handed him a water and told him to breathe and sit before anything. As he calmed down he took in my appearance and I saw the panic in his eyes, "Wha-."

"I was raped."

He froze. 

"Dad... dad-" he stood and hugged me as if I was going to disappear any moment.

I looked up to see the boys at the door and I motioned them to wait outside as I felt a son wrack his body..

"Dad, I can explain it to you. What happened then and now? If you want me too" I whispered to him .

He took deep breathes and pulled away from me, "Have you talked to an investigator?"

I nodded and pulled my knees up to my chest, "After I got my kit done. You don't have to worry, Seokjin was with me the whole time" I reassured him.

He looked at me, "I'm moving back."

"Wha- no dad, I'll be fine. Plus I live with seokjin so I'll be fine."

"Speaking of which? where is he?" he looked around the room.

"Work. He was going to cancel but I convinced not by telling him that someone has to pay rent" I smiled at him playfully.

He looked at me with a small smile, "So you're here. all alone. I don't think you should be alone honey" he complained.

I shook my head, "his boyfriend and some of our friend are waiting outside so I can talk to you" I gestured to the door.

He hummed in acknongement , "What's going on in the head?" I nudged him.

"I should've been there"

"Dad, it was a college party. nobody could've really. The music was really loud and the door wasn't locked" I explained.

"You know what I mean maya. I'm always working. I basically missed so much of your life after your mom died because I buried myself in work" he fumble with his shirt hem.

"That's a little true, but I'm okay with that"

"Why?"

"Yeah, mom dying sucked and I would bring her back if I could but fate is fate. you and I have no power to change it" I swayed.

"Are you gonna tell them? Y'know the people waiting outside" He asked and I nodded.

"To make thing easier how about if you tell us together so you don't have to repeat more than you have to. that is only if you comfortable with it."

"Okay"

He got up to get the others and the filed in with a chorus of hello sirs and introductions.

I looked at Hoseok and his sunshine looked gone.

"Hoseok" I called him and patted a spot right next to me.


End file.
